My Light in the Dark
by Rachel James
Summary: What if William Bracken came up with a different plan for Kate after finding out she resigned? What she was taken away from Castle and he doesn't know what happened and even thinks she walked out on him. And what if she discovers an unexpected surprise? A season 4 AU that begins after Always
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of its characters

(This story begins at the end of Always, but I have made changes of course)

William Bracken sat in his office thinking over the information he had just recieved. He had just been tipped off that Kate Beckett had just resigned from the twelfth precinct.

Kate Beckett. He did admire her, she fought for what she believed just like himself, and she was less of a danger to his plans now that she had resigned but she still needed to be monitored. She

He decided to show her a little mercy. He picked up his phone.

"Maddox"?, there's been a change of plans. "I need you to give Ms. Beckett a ride to Simmons' house, tell him she is an honored guest". "Then I need you to pay Mr. Smith a visit".

Vulcan Simmons and his drug trade were where most of his campaign funding came from. They had their own code so no one would suspect anything if they were overheard. An honored guest meant that the person brought to him was to be locked up and closely watched, but otherwise left alone, unless they tried to escape.

Smith had the files and would need to be taken care of as well and the files retrieved. With them gone and Kate locked up no one would be able to find out what he had done.

"I'll take care of it, everything will go smoothly", Maddox promised.

"Good", Bracken responded.

page break-

Kate woke up early. She smiled as she remembered last night with Castle. She couldn't believe that he had accepted her back so easily. She decided to make him coffee for once and got out of the bed carefully. Castle was deep asleep and didn't move.

As she was getting dressed, the door to the room suddenly opened and someone stepped inside. It was Maddox and he was pointing a gun at Castle.

Kate didn't move, even though she was itching to throw herself in front of Castle. She was afraid though that any sudden move she made would cause him to shoot Castle.

"Come quietly or I kill him", Maddox hissed.

Kate nodded quickly and followed him out. He took her down the back stairwell to outside where a car was waiting. She started struggling and Maddox simply hit her in the back and her stomach in the same places he had the day before.

She gasped and collapsed and he zip tied her hands behind her. "Try anything like that again and I'll go right back up and kill him", Maddox threatened.

"I won't", she wheezed. "Don't hurt him".

"Get in the car".

Kate got in without fighting this time. They drove for what felt like an hour until they came to a huge house with a gated fence around it. They were let in when Maddox told them who he was sent by.

Kate listened carefully, Maddox had said that Lazarus had sent him. She didn't know who Lazarus was but it would be good to remember it.

Maddox stopped in front of the house and pulled her out the car and up to the front door.

The door opened and a man with blonde hair let them in.

"I'm supposed to take this one to Simmons, Harden", Maddox told him.

"He's in his office", Harden replied. "Follow me".

He led them upstairs to an office and Maddox knocked.

"Come in", a deep voice responded.

Kate recognized the voice and dread crept over her body as Maddox dragged her into the office.

Vulcan Simmons was sitting at the desk.

"Lazarus asked me to bring her to you, she's an honored".

"Really now", Vulcan laughed.

"I never knew Lazarus to be merciful".

"I don't understand it either, but she must be special to him", Maddox replied.

Kate had stayed until then, trying to take in as much information as she could but she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Who is Lazarus"?

"Why was I brought here"?

"I have some other things to take care of", Maddox said, "She's in your hands now".

"Send Harden in here on your way out", Vulcan replied.

Vulcan stood up and walked over to her.

"You are an honored guest by Lazarus' orders, but if you cross me, you will regret it".

Harden stepped inside.

"Take her to the guest room down the hall".

Harden grabbed Kate and took her down the hall to a bedroom. He cut the zip ties off and pushed her inside the room. She turned to the door and heard it locking. She looked around the room. There was a huge bed and a connecting bathroom. She didn't know what was going to happen.

She wondered what Castle would think when he woke up and found her gone. Oh god, he was going to think she left. Just walked out on him after the amazing night they spent together. She couldn't about anything else and she curled on the bed and cried.

(next chapter will be about Castle)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or any of its characters

Castle woke up and realized that he was alone in the bed. He sat up and looked around. Kate was gone and so were her clothes. He got up and put his clothes on and went to see if she was in the living room.

She wasn't.

He didn't understand. Had she woken up and regretted what they had done, maybe to her it was an I almost died, heat of the moment decision.

Before he could think about it too long, the door opened and his mother walked in his daughter. Alexis looked hungover.

"Alexis, are you hungover"?

"The graduation festivities just got out of hand and she called me from the party to come pick her up", his mother jumped in. "Please don't get angry".

"Well why didn't you call me"?

"I did, you didn't pick up".

"Oh", he said, feeling even more disappointed.

He had missed his daughter calling him for help because of Kate and she had just walked out on him.

His mother noticed something was bothering him. "What's wrong, Richard"?

"Nothing you need to be concerned about, everything's fine", he replied, forcing a smile back on his face.

His mother didn't look convinced but dropped the matter anyway.

He would go to her apartment later and force her to talk to him.

Meanwhile...

Maddox walked into the building where Smith had told him that the files were hidden. He had tortured Smith for hours before he gave up the files and then he killed him. Bracken had wanted every loose end wrapped up.

Smith had been working with Richard Castle to keep Beckett safe, but he was too high profile to have killed and he didn't know enough to be much of a threat.

And with the way he'd taken Beckett, Castle was going to think that she had left him. He wouldn't have a reason to keep looking for answers.

(I just realized that Maddox being killed won't work because then Castle would most likely figure out that something's up, so there is no bomb in this and Maddox lives)

Maddox found the safe and mangaged to get it open. He picked up the file and called Bracken.

"I have your papers".

"Good, bring them to me".

Maddox delivered the papers to Bracken and then under Bracken's instructuctions, got on a flight out of the country to a new home paid for by Bracken. Bracken didn't want him around to be caught in case it lead back to him.

Smith's body would be found days later by other homicide detectives and Castle would never find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or any of its characters

Kate had been there about a month. She had made her own calendar to keep track of the days. They had let her call her dad under supervision to make sure she didn't tell him anything. She was afraid they would kill him if he suspected anything so she convinced him that she had resigned and wanted to travel for a few years and find herself again. She told him she would try to come back and visit, but she just wanted to be alone for now.

He told her it was okay but please don't alienate herself from everyone. She had cried herself to sleep that night, knowing her dad would feel abandoned when she never came to see him. And she couldn't even think about how Castle must feel.

She was kept locked in her room all the time except for when they brought her out to eat. They let her make food in the kitchen. She had tried to escape twice but she had been caught both times.

The first time, she had hit Harden, who was watching her and ran out of the kitchen. She was quickly caught by another guard and locked up for the rest of the day and the next day without food.

The second time she tried to escape they had tortured by repeatedly shoving her head in a tub of ice water. She had stopped trying to escape after that, deciding not to try anymore for a while until she could come up with a better plan.

Another month went by.

Kate was afraid that she had the flu and she knew she wasn't going to get any medicine. One morning as she was throwing up, it suddenly hit her that she had missed her period. She hadn't been taking any birth control before that night and they hadn't even used a condom.

She was terrified about what Vulcan would do if she was really pregnant. She had no way of hiding it. What she didn't know was that Vulcan had noticed her looking sick.

The next morning she was dragged to his office. "I have noticed you don't look so well". "I'm fine, it's not like you even care".

"Normally I wouldn't, but I think you might be trying to hide something from me". He pulled a bag out and gave it to her. There was a pregnancy test in it. Vulcan looked at Harden.

"Take her back to her room and make sure she takes it".

"Yes Sir".

He dragged Kate back to her room.

 _Please, don't let me be pregnant,_ she prayed. _Please._

Harden shoved her into the bathroom when they got back to her room.

"Bring it out here when you're done", he ordered.

Having no other choice, she peed on it and brought it out to him. It was a three minute test.

Harden checked it when it was done. An evil grin spread across his face.

"Congratulations".

"No, please don't tell him", Kate begged, hating to be so weak. She couldn't risk the baby though. She already knew she would do anything to make sure this baby came out alright. She had to protect it. "I'll do anything you want, give you anything".

Harden simply laughed. "I already have everything I need and you can't give me anything anyway, you have nothing".

He grabbed onto her arm and led her back to Vulcan's office. He gave Vulcan the pregnancy test.

"Congratulations Ms. Beckett".

"This could be a serious problem for me though".

"It has nothing to do with you", Kate growled.

"Oh it does, you belong to me now and by extension that baby does too".

"It's my child, Mine, you have no say Vulcan".

"Tell me who the father is".

She didn't answer him.

"Harden".

Harden pointed a gun at her stomach.

"NO"!

She put both arms around her stomach and closed her eyes, hating what she had to do.

"The father is Richard Castle", she admitted.

Vulcan laughed, "Excellent work, Ms. Beckett".

"I'm keeping it, there's nothing you could do to make me get rid of it".

"Oh, I wouldn't do that, that baby will just be another way for me to control you".

Kate felt nothing but hate and rage towards him.

"Harden, take her back, I have calls to make".

Vulcan called Bracken after they left his office.

"We have a problem, Bracken".

"She has been getting sick, so I had her take a pregancy test and it was positive".

"What, who's the father", Bracken asked.

"Richard Castle".

Bracken laughed, "I thought so, Maddox told me he picked her up at his home".

"She can't be forced to get rid of it and anyway it would be a perfect bargaining tool", Vulcan said.

"I agree", Bracked replied.

"She will need to have a doctor confirm it to be absolutely sure".

"I have a doctor that answers to me anytime, anyday", Bracken told him.

"You can take her at night and have her checked".

"He won't suspect anything"?

"No, he never asks anything, he just cares about money".

"That's good to know, I will take her tonight".

Kate was sitting in her room wondering what she was going to do when Harden and Vulcan came in .

"Come with us".

She didn't move at first. "Where are we going".

Harden simply pulled her up and started dragging her out.

"I can walk", she snapped, yanking her arm away.

"Then go", he ordered, pushing her.

They went out to a car and Harden shoved her in the back and got in with her Vulcan got up front. There was another man in the driver's seat. He looked like he was about 25 with brown hair.

"Max take us to the private clinic on 37th Street", Vulcan ordered.

"Yes sir", Max said.

Harden and Vulcan took Kate into the clinic when they got there. Harden waited with Kate while Vulcan spoke to the doctor privately

The doctor they brought her to had her take another pregnancy test which was again positive. He then took her for an ultrasound. Vulcan went in with them.

"She's 2 months pregnant", he told Vulcan.

"I can give you the prenatal vitamins she needs but it will cost extra".

"That's fine", Vulcan told him.

"Bring her in once a month for me to check on her".

"Are you going to bring her here to deliver it or do I need to come to you?", the doctor asked him.

"I'll give you extra to come to my place", Vulcan replied.

"That works for me".

"Thanks doctor, I'll bring her back in a month then.

"Let's go", he ordered, looking at her.

She got up quickly and followed him.

"Already losing your defiance"?

"At least it means you'll be a good mother", he laughed.

Kate just focused on not breaking down in front of him. Even if her hormones were messed up she didn't want him to see it. They got back in the car and Max drove them back to the house. She was taken right back to her room.

The next day, during lunch, they actually let her be alone for awhile. She knew she couldn't try to escape again because it was most likely a test and she wouldn't risk the baby for anything.

While she was eating, Max, the driver from yesterday, walked in and sat down with her.

"Hey", he said.

She just looked at him.

"Why are you here"?, he asked her.

"I'm not talking to you, you're one of them".

"I wish I wasn't".

"Vulcan picked me up off the street when I was 15".

"I've been working for him ever since".

"He won't ever let me go".

"I don't trust you", Kate told him.

"Please just leave me alone".

"Did he take you too", he asked ignoring her.

"I was brought here on someone's orders".

"Now please go".

"I just thought you might just want someone to talk to".

"My girlfriend is kept here as extra incentive to keep me from leaving and she doesn't have anyone but me".

"It looked you were all alone and I just wanted to make sure you were okay".

"I don't want to get in trouble for talking to you and I still don't really trust so please go".

"Okay, but seriously, I'm here if you need to talk about anything".

After Max left Kate, he decided to do something that was both brave and stupid.

He went to Vulcan's office and asked him if Kate could spend time with his girlfriend Alyssa.

"Why exactly should I allow that"?

"It would keep them both busy and give them something to do".

"Ms. Beckett will be busy enough".

"She's going to have to work for what she needs".

"She's pregnant isn't she"?, Max asked.

"Look who's suddenly a genius", Vulcan laughed.

"You should just let her go", Max said.

"You should just mind your own business and worry about yourself and your girlfriend.

"Just think about it please"?

"Alyssa is lonely in our room".

"Fine, Ms. Beckett will be allowed to spend a few hours each day with her if she wants to".

"Thank you", Max said, shocked that he had agreed.

"Get back to the counting room and keep working", Vulcan ordered.

"Ms. Beckett will be joining you there soon".

Vulcan smiled as Max left. Kate didn't know it yet but she was going to have to work for what she needed. It wouldn't just be handed to her.

A/N

(I know it might seem unrealisitic especially since her dad would be suspicious over not seeing her, but it has to be that way and I will most likely have her get to visit him after she has the baby, since the baby ensures that she won't say anything and she will come back)

Alyssa and Max were created because she needs people to talk to and I'm considering having Alyssa get pregnant at some point.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Castle or any of its character except for my own creations, Max and Alyssa

Kate was shaken awake early the next morning by Harden.

"Try these on and wear what fits", he ordered, shoving a few different pairs of gray gym shorts, plain white tank tops, and sports bras at her.

"Why"?

Harden shoved her toward the bathroom. "Just do it"!

Kate tried everything on and found two of everything that fit her. She kept one outfit on and took the rest back out to the bedroom.

"Keep what fits and I'll take the rest back".

She gave him what didn't fit.

"Follow me", he ordered.

She followed him down a few hallways and then down into a dark basement.

He led her into a room where several young men and women all dressed like her, except that no one was wearing a shirt, were using counting machines to count enough money for a bank.

"What is this"?

"Shut up and take your shirt off".

"What"? No.

"Do it"!

She pulled her shirt off reluctantly.

"No one wears a shirt down here, so we can make sure they don't walk out with any money".

"I wouldn't take anything, I don't want any dirty money"!

"I know, but we can't show anyone special treatment".

"Now get to a station".

"I'm not working for him".

"Fine, but then you don't get anything for your baby".

"No clothes, diapers, formula, food when it's older, or prenatal vitamins".

"And I guess this means you want to deliver it all by yourself without a doctor".

Someone suddenly hurried over to them. Kate recognized him as Max, who had tried to talk to her yesterday.

"Leave her alone, Harden".

"I'll show her what she's supposed to do".

Harden punched Max in the face and he staggered back.

"Haven't you been warned enough about overstepping, Max"?

"Stop"!, Kate shouted. "I'll do it".

She still didn't entirely trust Max but she owed him for standing up for her.

Max took her over to the station next to his and showed her how to use the machine. They started counting money. Kate looked at Max and saw that he now had a black eye. She noticed that he was fairly good looking with brown hair and light green eyes.

"Thank you", she said quietly.

"No one should mistreat a woman, especially a pregnant one".

"I'm just used to looking out for myself".

"Well, I used to be, I mean", she told him.

"I did have someone who cared about me and protected me".

"What happened"?, Max asked.

"I finally accepted him and we spent the night together".

"Then I was taken away from him and brought here".

"Why hasn't he come looking for you, if he cares about you".

"He was asleep and I had a habit of running away to hide my feelings, plus they let me call my dad and tell him that I was going away for a few years to find myself again".

"He would have told Castle if he asked about me".

"He must hate me".

"If you ever make it back to him, I'm sure he'll understand".

"You didn't leave by choice".

"Alyssa has stood by me through everything".

"She hasn't once told me that she wants to leave me and get out of here, even though it means being locked up all day".

"She sounds as amazing as Castle", Kate smiled.

"Castle"?

"Richard Castle, the author".

"Alyssa has one of his books, I think it's called Heat Wave".

"Yes, that's his book, he based the main characters on us".

"That's cool, he must really care about you then".

"Yes, he does or at least he did", she said sadly.

"The only thing I want is him and for him to meet our baby", she said, rubbing her belly.

"I'm sure you will find a way and until then, I will help you anyway I can", Max promised.

"I spoke to Vulcan yesterday and he agreed that you could spend a few hours a day with Alyssa when you aren't working".

"Thank you", Kate said in surprise.

"Please don't get yourself in anymore trouble on my account though".

"I'll try, but I can't stand by and watch you be mistreated anymore, than I could for Alyssa".

"You remind me of Castle, you're too good of a man for this".

"I couldn't do anything better anyway if I got out. I never got to go to high school and graduate. Vulcan had me working for him at 15. I never had a chance. I met Alyssa at a party Vulcan allowed me to go to one time".

We saw each other and were just drawn to each other. But we both got too drunk and I made the mistake of coming back to late and bringing her back with me. Vulcan was furious and locked her up both to punish me and to use her against me".

"It sounds terrible", Kate said sympathetically. "How long has it been"?

"Two years. I was 23 then and she was 21. I'm 25 now and she's 23".

The guard at the end came over then.

"No more talking, you're here to work", he snapped.

They worked in silence for the next few hours until they let them have a break to eat lunch. They were allowed to put their shirts on after they left the room.

Max and Kate sat together to eat. They were only given half an hour to eat and then had to get back to work. They worked for a few more hours and then Harden came and told everyone that they were done for the day.

He led Max and Kate to Max and Alyssa's room, which was a few doors down from Kate's. He unlocked the door and locked the door again after they went in.

A young woman was laying on the bed and she looked up when Max came in. She sat up quickly when she realized someone else was with him.

Kate looked at her. She had long curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked young and innocent, and reminded her of Alexis.

"Who's this", the woman asked.

"Alyssa this is Kate, Max told her, Kate this is Alyssa. Vulcan agreed to let her spend a few hours with you everyday when she's done working".

"He actually did something nice? When did hell freeze over, I must have missed it".

Kate couldn't help laughing.

"So why did you get brought here"?, Alyssa asked.

"Someone ordered him to keep me here, but I don't know who"

"We are lucky compared to her, Alyssa. They took her away from her boyfriend after their first night together and she just found out she's pregnant and she's all alone.

"That's terrible, Alyssa gasped, I can't even imagine that being me".

"I just try not to think about it much. I know he must hate me and believe that I walked out on him".

They sat and talked for a few more hours. Kate enjoyed having company. She knew she could trust them. She had to have someone to talk to so she didn't go insane and they were very nice to her.

After dinner, she was taken back to her room and locked up alone once again. It was a little better since she had gotten to spend time with other people, but it was still so lonely.

The next day passed the same and all the days after that until a couple months later. Then a unexpected surprise shocked all of them.


End file.
